Sokemon210Master/The Zephyr Rogue
Sokemon210Master (aka The Solaris Project) is a member of TheGamingFamily. He is the person who typically (and by that,I mean always) creates Youtube Backgrounds for the family and other (It's because I'm a nice person). He has accounts on other websites, such as DeviantArt, FanFiction & Newgrounds. He is not only just part of TheGamingFamily, but also part of TeamBoccia14. His real name is Samuel Phillipson, and is one of the British members of the Family. Along with Riley (The Water Waka), he is one of the more random and crazy members of the Family. He is also one of the most dirty minded of the group, which can make him EXTREMLY entertaining at points. Recently, his mic, Mike, died, and since then, he's gone insane. His favorite video game series of all time is Sonic the Hedgehog, and has lead him into the world of video games. His favorite game of all time is Sonic Heroes, his first ever video game. He is also a big fan of the Pokemon series, and his 2nd favorite game of all time is Pokemon Emerald. Back in April, He also bought a 3DS (Possibly the best desicion in my life) and with it, he bought Kid Icarus Uprising, and loved it. To date, it's his 3rd favorite game of all time. He created the 'Hey look, an Exo Tank, Hey look, who cares?' meme, and made the picture of the STAY OUT OF MY SHED meme. He can also make some REALLY bad puns. Backstory: Samuel has been watching vids on youtube since 2008, and still watches the first video he ever saw on youtube. In June 2010, he decided to make a Youtube account, as he wanted to be an Lper like Chuggaaconroy & Marriland (A big fan of both even now). He uploaded the boss fights against Maxie from Pokemon Emerald. Then did a boss walkthrough of Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, but cancelled it after Queen Bean as he lost the ROM. Eventually, in mid-March, he wanted to do Awesome Video Game Music videos, but he renamed it to Epic Video Game Music, as he wanted to be a little bit unique. Then in October, he brought a Dazzle Capture Card, as he wanted to Lp hos favorite game of all time, Sonic Heroes, but had to insert the music, as he knew jackshit about capture cards back then. He completed Team Sonic's story, then cancelled the Project after entering depression. He hid the fact he was depressed because he didn't want anyone else getting involved. Sometime in ealy January (2012), he broke up with his GF as he was in depression, and became very quiet around others, and never talked, earning him being picked on a lot at school to answer a lot of questions the teachers ask him. Then he met Maxyboy561, who then soon became great friends with, before he knew about TheWaterWaka, RetartedScraggy, OmegaSpeedBuster, etc. While in depression, he found out about the gaming family, and joined after around 2 hours of the gaming family existed. He only joined the chat on skype around mid april, and since then, he's never one to stop talking. He's almost always on at weekends, and roughly around 9 hours of school days. He then started to watch The Great Clement (Clementj642), and that encouraged him to get back into editing, thus ending his state of depression. He started a Sonic Advance Trilogy lp, after watching Clement's lp of the series. His school year has nearly come to a close, so after that, he work until his balls explode. Personallity: Samuel is a VERY friendly guy. He essentially has a split personallity, one half of him is the jolly, happy side we all know and love, the second is the EXTREMLY pissed state, in which he will NOT hold back, and the third side of him is the VERY quiet side of him, in which he tends to ignore others, because he wants to be left alone in peace. Friends: He is friends with all the members of the gaming family, Max & Nat the most. Max as he was the first member he met, and Nat as he attends the same school as him. He is also great friends with Caden (RetartedScraggy), Fabian (The Speed Buster), Austin (The Bolt of Shadow), James (N7 Commander), Theo (Tube the Fox), Jeff (The Scaled Penguin), Ben (ZeroMiles), Riley (The Water Waka), Reid (RBdude98), Hawk (Elpzio's Apprentice) & Snivy Somnia. Gallery Sonic Advance.png|Logo for Sonic Advance fb.png|My Facebook/Skype Logo lp 1.5.png|My Sonic Heroes Logo Sonic Advance 2.png|Sonic Advance 2 Logo Trivia: *His ass got kicked by Unlimited Rachel in CS Extend *His mascot is Sonic the Hedgehog *His second mascot WAS Magnus, now it is Corless *He is NOT a Brony *He sucks at Megaman *He despises LoZ, CoD & Skyrim *His favorite Pokemon is Swampert *His favorite OST is VVVVVV *His favorite video game soundtrack is Reach for the Stars orchestrated *Pyhrron to Samuel is what Magolor is to Max, the creator of the family *He doesn't do AVGMs, he does EVGMs (Epic Video Game Music) *He watches Sailor Moon (yeah, I said it) **His favorite Sailor senshi is Sailor Mercury, and his least fave is Sailor Mars *He also thinks that a cross over between the Sonic series, Blazblue series, and Sailor Moon series would fit *His top 5 games are as follows: *#Sonic Heroes *#Pokemon Emerald *#Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend *#Kid Icarus Uprising *#VVVVVV *His favorite villain of all time is Hades *He likes Sonic 06, though thinks it's storyline is sh*t *He used to make powerpoints. A LOT *Jeff claims his school to be sh*t. Of course, that's obvious *He likes Minecraft, to a degree *His main in MvC3 is Zero, Amaterasu & Chun-Li *His main in Blazblue is Ragna/Platinum/Noel *His main in SSBB is Sonic/Peach *He likes the original Burnout, but somewhat despises the rest of the series **He also thinks that the creators of Burnout should remake it *He likes the following characters (Anything) **Sonic **Corless **Mephiles **Sailor Mercury **Solaris **Swampert **Henry (NMH) **White Pikmin **Ragna **Noel **Neo (Matrix Trilogy) **Gallade **Metal Sonic **Magnus **Hades **Vermillion (VVVVVV) **Clank **Ninetails (Okami) *He despises, yet loves Hazama/Yuki Terumi